<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pep Talk by Lovedmoviesb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118092">Pep Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb'>Lovedmoviesb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rookie and Her Captain [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bawson Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Mike comforts Ginny, Mike is a big old romantic softie, and Ginny loves him for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike comforts Ginny just minutes away from the most important day at Petco Stadium in both of their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rookie and Her Captain [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pep Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mike strode down the narrow halls, tugging absently at his jacket. His clothing fell a far cry short of the comfort of his old baseball uniform, but it was the least of his concerns at the moment. He moved quickly, ignoring the twinge in his knees. His goal came into focus, the nondescript door separating him from where he needed to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rookie,” he knocked twice, a sharp rap of his knuckles that echoed. “Open up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The handle began to turn just seconds later. Mike leveled his palm, pushing his way inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Ginny’s question was sharp. He’d barely gotten to register her face when her hand slapped over his eyes. “We’re not supposed to see each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baker, I’m pretty sure that ship has sailed,” he chuckled. He caught her hand in his own, covering the warm skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mike,” her voice was taking on that panicked whine that he knew all too well. He decided to humor her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I keep my eyes closed?” he offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll peek,” she objected at once. “Turn around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rookie…” Mike began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mike, please?” That plaintive tone was his undoing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, he complied, spinning on his heel. “Alright. Want to tell me what’s bothering you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence. Ginny’s hand fell from his face to his shoulder, the fingers tightening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dad,” she began quietly. “He’s not here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike wet his lips, fighting the urge to turn right back around. He searched for words, but Ginny continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t there for my first day in the minors. Or the majors. Or my first no-hitter. The World Series. And now…” she swallowed, the hand on his shoulder trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike reached for it, lacing their fingers. “I know you miss him,” he said simply. “But your mom is there. Will is going to be there. Almost all the people you love.” He knew they were outside, waiting anxiously. It’d been Evelyn who found him, demanding he handle the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Ginny’s voice shook. “And I’m grateful. It’s just--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s understandable, Rookie,” Mike pointed out, keeping his eyes off of her with great difficulty. “Hell, I miss my dad, and he's barely a dad.” He might have been out there waiting with the rest, or he might have been absent as always. Mike found he didn’t really care at the moment. There was more at stake than his tenuous relationship with both of his parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Ginny began. “I know I shouldn’t be focusing on this. I'm really excited, I promise. I'm just...freaking out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike turned his head a bit, shutting his eyes tightly. He drew Ginny’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the smooth skin he knew so well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can do this however you want, Baker. It’s your call.” It didn’t matter to Mike at all how this day unfolded, as long as she was there with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You giving me an out, Captain?” The hint of amusement brought a smile to his face. He could see her expression clearly in his mind’s eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too late for that, Rook,” Mike laughed. “Thought I made that clear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny drew their linked hands down, imitating him, her plush lips making his heart race. She traced the bare space on his lefthand ring finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m ok now,” Ginny said slowly, warm breath stirring against his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike wasn’t about to let her off that easy. “I’m turning around.” He cut her off before she could argue. “I promise I’ll keep my eyes closed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spun again, tugging her towards him. She hit him full against the chest, the sweet scent of her perfume filling his senses. Mike wrapped his arms around her, bending until he was close enough to whisper in her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s around,” he assured her. “Always has been.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s arms tightened around him. “I know,” she answered. “Mostly, I’m glad you’re around, Mike.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled outright, kissing what he hoped was her cheek. “Then let’s go do this, Ginny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She released him, tugging at his clothes to straighten them. “Let me finish getting dressed,” she said, all brash confidence once more. She paused, her hands smoothing down his shoulders again. “You look handsome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m sure you look beautiful,” Mike responded with his cocksure grin. “Can’t wait to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her laugh chased him out of the room, the sound like music to his ears. “Love you,” she told him, pushing him bodily out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Rookie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike opened his eyes when the door clicked shut, blinking in the fluorescent lighting overhead. He hadn’t seen the locker room of Petco since his retirement. This felt like a fitting homecoming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blip and Evelyn watched for him anxiously as Mike traipsed towards them on light feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s good?” Evelyn asked urgently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s good,” Mike nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t look, did you?” Her eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can control myself, Ev,” he assured her. Mike and Blip met one another’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” she accepted this, stepping away from her husband already. “I’m going to go fix her makeup. I can tell she ruined it.” Evelyn cut her eyes at Mike affectionately, starting off towards Ginny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike glanced down at his hand, grinning at the magenta stain on the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to wash that off?” Blip asked, raising a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Mike popped his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blip shrugged. “Well alright then. Ready to get married? Again?” He began to chuckle at his own joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last time,” Mike joined him. “Should have been the first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Live and learn,” Blip clasped him bracingly on the shoulder. “Wait for the woman who wants to marry you on the home plate at Petco.” His laughter escalated. “Ev tried to talk Ginny out of it just this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Rookie’s stubborn,” Mike shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You match,” Blip pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we do,” Mike grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was worth keeping his eyes closed when Ginny emerged at last, walking from the dugout towards him on her brother’s arm. There was never a situation where he didn’t find Ginny appealing, but her beauty in a wedding gown threatened to bring him to his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused in front of him, reaching for his hands, a smile splitting her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for this, Captain?” she whispered, squeezing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike mirrored her, doing his best to not kiss her on sight. “Been ready, Ginny.” He smiled, not once taking his eyes off of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>